


Magnum Opus

by AristoMuse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Body Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, High School, Homosexual Sex, Love Hotels, Nude Modeling, Oneshot, Painting, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: Desperate for money, you, a regular Kosei student, volunteer to model for the arts division. There are some real weirdos there, especially that effeminate guy who won't stop staring at you, but you had little choice...He was really pretty, though. Way prettier than you.(Now includes female and male reader perspective.)





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself during fall semester I would write a Yusuke one shot since I did a Ryuji one, and here it is lol I haven't been inspired to write much, but I felt like I had to, so hopefully this doesn't suck
> 
> I love Yusuke tho

"All right, ___-chan, you'll be modeling for the sculpting department first then the painting department." The arts director informed her as he lead her down the halls. "Each session will last an hour long, and make sure to let the instructor know to let you have breaks if need be."

___ looked around curiously. As a regular Kosei student, she never found much reason to wander to this side of the school. Kosei High School was very much a liberal arts school, but she was more a writer than anything else. She enjoyed writing by herself, drowning out the world with music blaring in her ears. That wasn't possible anymore though.

Her laptop broke.

When walking out of a busy coffee shop a few days ago, someone had bumped into her so roughly that she was knocked onto the concrete ground. Her bag had broke her fall, but her poor laptop inside... She had gotten up and yelled at the person, demanding that they pay for repairs, but all the coffee shop did was call security on her for causing a ruckus. Her warranty just expired, too...

Though she could've gotten a part-time job, none of them paid enough to get a brand new laptop in two days. Her final assignment before fall midterms was due then and she was no where near done with her collection of short stories. She also couldn't go to the library to hog a computer, so the last resort was modeling for the arts division. 

___ really didn't want to do it, but if she didn't want to fail this semester, she had to suck it up.

"You'll be paid ¥25,000 per session, maybe more if any of the artists request you personally." The arts director continued, reminding ___ that she had to pay attention. "Just to clarify once again, these are nude modeling sessions. There's no backing out once you've signed the forms." Once they reached his office, he handed her the consent forms  that stated she was agreeing to model nude in front of several students and that the final pieces may or may not be featured in various galleries. 

___ gulped, dread creeping up her back, but forced herself to sign her name. 'This is for your laptop, this is for your laptop, this is for your laptop...' She chanted to herself. Her laptop that held all her most precious stories, written by her during long sleepless nights and countless cups of coffee. They meant more to her than her dignity.

All she had to do was go nude, sit still, and ka-ching.

She handed it in and was once again led through the arts building until they arrived at the sculpting department. Leading her to one of the large rooms, he gestured for the small changing room on the side. ___ wrinkled her nose at the smell of wet clay and mud that permeated the air, but she forced herself to go in, closing the door behind her. The changing room was really a glorified closet, with several stools stacked up on the side. 

Taking a nervous inhale, ___ began to unbutton her blue blazer, letting it drop to the floor. She then untied her neck tie before undoing the buttons of her white shirt, leaving her in a pale pink bra and gray uniform skirt.

She wasn't bad looking at least. Her skin was smooth and blemish free, courtesy of a childhood spent entirely indoors playing with her imagination, and she was slender, blessed with curves that she didn't deserve due to her indoor lifestyle of subsisting on coffee and convenience store onigiri. At least these people who were so focused on art would appreciate her body.

Several footsteps entered the studio, signifying the session will begin soon, and ___ resisted the urge to flee. Instead, she took the white sheet that was inside the changing room and covered herself with it before opening the door.

All thirty-two eyes within the room honed in on her and she forced herself to calmly walk to the chair in the middle of the slightly raised stage. Taking a deep breath, she let the blanket drop on top of the chair and sat down, bare naked. This wasn't the first time someone had looked at her disrobed, she had had small rendezvous before, but so many people at once? It was a little daunting. At least she didn't need to spread her legs.

Her heart was going crazy as every sculptor roamed their gazes over her body, but to her slight surprise, none of them were sexual. They immediately got to work to sculpt out her likeness, the room silent except for the sound of wet clay being molded. Maybe modeling wasn't so bad...

* * *

___ hummed happily as she counted the cash in the changing room. Just one more session and letting some weirdos ogle her body and she'd finally be able to buy a new laptop and transfer her old hard drive into it. Then she could finish her final project and be done with everything for the rest of the year. 

Sweet sweet sleep...and maybe a good lay with a guy. She needed some inspiration for her new erotica series and what better than using her own experiences?

Putting on her uniform again, she led herself to the painting department thanks to all the signs on the walls, and did the exact same thing she did an hour ago. Taking off her clothes inside the changing room, she could hear several people enter the studio which meant soon she was almost done. Humming merrily to herself, she took the blanket, covered herself, and walked out into the room.

___ ignored the eyes that were locked onto her. She already spent one hour being stared at, one more won't hurt. Taking a seat in the center, she sat in a pose that wasn't too strenuous on her and zoned out to the sound of lead scratching paper as the session began. She idly glanced around the room since she had nothing better to do. She could actually recognize some of the painters were from the same class as her. That was awkward. 

She furrowed her brows when she noticed one of the painters had yet to stop staring at her.

She couldn't really move her head to see him since she had to stay in her pose, but from her peripheral, she could tell he had dark blue hair, cut short to his shoulders. He didn't wear the traditional uniform, opting to only wear the white dress shirt. He had yet to start sketching unlike his peers. Maybe he wasn't really that serious about art.

His eyes had yet to leave her though. Has he blinked yet?

Nope.

___ could make out that his mouth was slightly open as if he was in a daze. Well, that wasn't her business. She only cared about doing this and then getting enough for her laptop. 

After a few more minutes of staring at her, the weird guy held up his hands. ___ tried not to move as she eyed him from the corner of her eye. Was he...framing her or something? What..? What was with this guy? She knew Kosei had weird people since it had such an influential arts division, but jeez. 

After another ten minutes, he silently got up and changed seats, sitting closer to her center of vision. ___ sighed in relief as she no longer had to strain her eyes to watch him. He was weird but he was the only thing that was interesting in this dead silent room.

Now that he was closer in her view though, she could tell he was pretty.  _Really_  pretty. Like, he could pass as both a man and a woman easily. He was slender, but he had long legs that his black slacks covered nicely. She was right: his hair was blue, and it was cut in a stylish bob that framed his face. He had an enviable V-line, and his lashes were ridiculously long, brushing against his fair skin. His lips were thin but elegant in a way, and his gray irises hid his thoughts.

Wow. Why wasn't he up here modeling instead of her?

Finally, most of the painters began to dip their brushes. The sound of oil paints, acrylics, and water colors filled her ears, lulling her into a peaceful calm. She should try not to fall asleep...

Pretty Boy had yet to start painting, but he was finally sketching her. His eyes barely left her person though, and as his sharp gaze roamed down her bare form, ___ felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine. To be admired by a such beautiful person was kind of flattering, even if he did seem weird.

___ bit her lip when she felt her nipples hardening, rosy tips beading out like little beacons for attention, but did her best to ignore it. No one in the room seemed to care anyway-

Oh, she spoke too soon.

Pretty Boy immediately noticed the slight change in her body. He looked away for a second, a shy and awkward expression passing by his androgynous features, before he refocused and took her in whole. His right hand sketched her body on his canvas, but his eyes never left her form. 

___ could admire how he was so dedicated to his art even though her being naked clearly made him uncomfortable. Maybe he was a virgin? If he was...That's kind of cute. How could no one snatch up such a beauty? 

The instructor marked the time on the board, signalling there was only fifteen minutes left. Immediately, ___ can hear the paintbrushes moving faster on their canvases, pigments occasionally splattering on the covered floor of the studio.

Her eyes focused back on her own personal subject. There was a furrow in his brow now, as if he was being rushed, but he still didn't move onto painting. He was painstakingly drawing her likeness, one delicate line at a time. He liked taking his time and he liked detail. 

___ wondered if it was weird of herself to pay so much attention to him.

Slightly shifting to stretch a stiff calf, ___ took a shallow breath. Maybe he could inspire a new story: A man who put all his efforts into his craft, who tried to create his most beautiful piece, only for his biggest enemy to snatch the opportunity away.

Time.

"Time's up!" The instructor announced. Immediately, ___ relaxed and winced as her entire body was stiff from holding the same position for an hour, plus the hour before that. She shivered slightly as the first person to leave the room opened the door, letting in the cool breeze from the hallway. The painters murmured to each other, critiquing their own rendition of her. 

___ got up from the stool, took the sheet, and wrapped it around herself like a makeshift dress. She then headed up to the instructor who handed her her promised ¥25,000. Beaming, she quickly bowed before ducking into the changing room and putting her uniform on again.

She sighed in relief as she was finally covered in warm clothes. It wasn't too bad earlier, but now that it was almost evening, the temperatures dropped significantly and the hallways were never air conditioned. It was almost the end of fall, which meant shorter daylight too.

Now that she had enough money to buy a new laptop, ___ could finally resume writing again.

Humming to herself, she walked out of the changing room, intent on going straight to the electronics store.

"Wait!"

___ paused and turned around in the now empty studio, blinking in surprise when she realized it was Pretty Boy who called out to her. His voice was deep and smooth, almost aristocratic.

He quickly gathered his bag before rushing up to her, gray eyes wide with dismay and desperation. "Please, Miss." He slightly panted from his rush. "I apologize if this seems forward, but might I have a moment of your time?"

___ bit her lip. The electronics store would be closing soon, but it was close enough she could spare a few minutes. "Um, sure. What is it?"

Pretty Boy held his chest, relieved. "For months now, I have been searching for a subject of beauty that could rival or even surpass "Sayuri." I had thought I found the right person, but she refused to model nude for me..." His lips tightened. "Yet, when I saw your bare form today, it was as if the answer had shown itself to me, clear as day." His eyes sparkled as he talked, clearly enthused about her. "Your beauty, your slender profile, the mystique behind your expressions...Please!" He bowed to his waist. "Could you model for me once more?!" 

Taken aback, ___ could only stare at him in shock. Whatever she had expected to hear, it certainly wasn't this. She could feel her face heat up from his passionate words. Her beauty? Enough to surpass "Sayuri"? Wasn't that a famous painting? It was in the news a few months ago. "Um..." She blinked, and blinked again, wondering if she was dreaming. "I...guess I could, but I'm sort of in a hurry right now, so I'll have to do it another time-"

He shot back up. "No!" He yelled out before he reined himself in. "I...I must complete this piece immediately! Please, is there any way I could convince you to agree right now?" He begged her, taking a step closer.

With him so close, ___ could see that he towered over her 5'3 by almost an entire head, and she held her hands together nervously. "Uh...I don't know, I really need to go repair my laptop before midterms. I only modeled nude for the money, so-"

"I will reimburse you then." Pretty Boy quickly interrupted her. "Are those your only terms?" 

___ pursed her lips. Well...She could always do with a little more cash, and most of her stories only needed to be revised. "...All right, but only tonight." She relented. "School is closing soon though, so is there a place where we can do this?"

His face lit up with exuberance. "Thank you! There is a place in mind actually. I had recently come upon an advertisement on the internet about an establishment that offered several scenic rooms-"

* * *

 

___ sweatdropped as she watched Pretty Boy reserve a room. At...a love hotel. Granted, it did boast several themed rooms, like a beach style and a victorian style, but honestly, a love hotel? Was he trying to seduce her?

Because if he was, she was kind of up for it.

"Thank you." Pretty Boy nodded to the receptionist and gestured for her to follow him to the elevator. ___ pursed her lips but shrugged and followed him. Taking the lift up to a few floors up, he opened the door to their room.

He had chosen a traditional Japanese themed room. The floors were tatami, and the walls were all shoji and fusuma doors. There was even a decorative koi pond in the ground, and a luxurious futon near the back, hidden by purple netting. 

"Um..." ___ began hesitantly, walking into the admittedly very nice room and toeing off her shoes. "You never told me your name..."

He stiffened, putting his art supplies and canvas down, before turning to her with an apologetic smile. "How remiss of me. My name is Kitagawa Yusuke." He bowed slightly. "I realize I have yet to get your name either, Miss...?"

"___ ___" She replied. "Kitagawa..? Oh, you're the guy on scholarship!"

It was big news a while ago. Kosei had a scholarship program for its arts division but it was really hard to qualify for it. The recipient has to be approved by 2/3s of the school's staff as well as submit a portfolio to the arts director. They then have to keep up their artworks until graduation. While it did come with free board and supplies, ___ never thought it was worth it unless she was desperate. As of right now, there were only five students under the scholarship, and one of them was right in front of her.

Pretty Boy-  _Yusuke_  nodded. "Yes, that's me. If you don't mind, could you..." He looked away shyly. "Could you disrobe and sit next to the koi pond?" 

Nodding, ___ walked behind one of the fusuma doors to use it as a makeshift changing room. "Why'd you choose a love hotel of all places?" She asked curiously as she untied her bow.

"I understand there are certain connotations with establishments like these," She heard him explain. "But they charge very little for these extravagant rooms, and we're not required to stay for the full night. I would rather not paint within the dorms either, so this is our best option."

She chuckled, undoing the clasp on her bra. "I almost thought you were thinking of something else, bringing me to a place like this..." She trailed off, letting him connect the dots himself.

"Hm? Were you thinking of nourishment? I apologize, but I was told this place does not offer any room service."

She sweatdropped. He was definitely a virgin. 

Letting the rest of her clothes fall, she walked out from behind the door and headed toward the pond. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yusuke's gaze was fixated on her. Taking a seat near the edge but not touching the water, she looked up at him and tilted her head. "Should we start then?" 

He continued to stare at her, mouth slightly agape, before his cheeks reddened and he nodded. "Y-Yes, of course. Well then..." He awkwardly cut himself off as he set up his easel just a few feet away. Placing the canvas on the ledge, he held his pencil out to check her angle, taking a seat on a floor chair. "Hm..."

A thought occurred to her and ___ bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. She was bare naked in a love hotel with a handsome guy...Sure, he said he wanted to paint her, but she could have a little fun as well. 

"Should I try a different pose?" ___ asked innocently, fluttering her lashes.

Yusuke pursed his lips but nodded. "If you do not mind...Perhaps the change in setting has confused me." He murmured to himself.

Holding back a sly smile, she arched her back, pushing her breasts out. Her left hand rested on her thigh, dangerously close to her core, and her right hand was used to prop herself up from falling. Her legs were splayed out, her toes threatening to dip into the pool of water. 

His eyes widened at her more seductive pose and he blushed. " A-Ah...I..." He stammered as he tried to collect his thoughts, though his gaze wandered up and down her body without his permission. "This...This works. Um, please stay in this pose..." He began sketching her on his canvas, but his hand shook just enough to show that he was nervous.

Though ___ had no problem with letting the rest of the session go on like this, she could tell the artist was growing frustrated as the minutes ticked by. Half an hour passed until she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Is everything all right?" She asked concernedly. She would rather he be enjoying this instead of being made into a nervous wreck. He was a little weird and very naive, but she didn't want to hurt him or anything.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yusuke stopped, letting his hand fall from the canvas. "No..." He admitted with anguish. "No matter how hard I try, I just...It doesn't seem like I can translate your beauty onto my mural. It's...missing something." He sighed again. "I apologize if I have wasted both of our time."

Stretching her limbs, ___ stood up and covered herself with her arms before walking up to his easel. He tensed as she approached, still bare naked, but let her view what he had drawn. She leaned over his shoulder to peer at the unfinished artwork. It was the pose she was in, that wasn't the problem.

The problem seemed to be her expression. He had drawn, erased, then drawn, then erased it again, to the point where the lead began to stain the material no matter how hard he erased. "So it's my expression then? What are you trying to convey in it?"

She felt him nod, his hair close enough to brush against her arm. "I want...hm." He pursed his lips and took his phone out. He flipped the screen to let her see. It was a ukyoe-style painting of a woman with a serene smile on her face. Her hair was silky black, pulled back into a ponytail. A yellow moon glowed behind her, one single branch of cherry blossoms decorating the side. "This is "Sayuri.""

___ felt her brows raise up, impressed. "Wow, it's gorgeous. You want to paint me to be even better than that?" She asked incredulously. 

He hesitated. "Not better, per say. I want my painting to convey just as much beauty and emotion as "Sayuri" does." He held a hand to his forehead, letting his eyes flutter close as he smiled. "Her serene smile, the love one can clearly see in her face, the simple elegance of the composition. It all comes together beautifully as a masterpiece!" His smile fell. "The only thing I can think of to match its perfection is by unleashing the most powerful of emotions: the heart and the passion that lies within." 

___ nodded slowly. So he wanted to paint something that was passionate, something that could be understood by everyone, and that was love. She wasn't in love, and neither was he, but passion? That could easily be arranged. "If you want passion..." She slowly began, her cheeks reddening at the idea that came to her. "Then...What about sex?" 

His eyes widened and he swerved his head to look up at her from his seat in disbelief, cheeks as red as tomatoes when he realized her covered breasts were right in his face. "What?! Sex? I..." He looked away shyly. "I...do not believe we need to go to such lengths for a painting..." Even though he said that, she could tell he would do a lot for his art. 

"I could, um..." ___ bit her lip nervously. "I could touch myself and you can observe my expressions. It seems like you were having the most trouble with my face in conveying passion, so..." Her heart leaped into her throat and she swallowed. "I don't mind if you don't." 

Yusuke covered his face with one hand as he looked away from her direction. "...Then, please." She heard him whisper. 

___ was really doing this then. She wasn't one to masturbate in front of another person, even when it was her ex-boyfriend(s), but none of them had been as gorgeous as the artist in front of her. "Can we move to the futon then?" 

He nodded wordlessly and followed after her with just his sketchpad and pencil, taking a seat as she laid down on the futon. He focused his gaze only on her face and held his pencil ready, letting her know he would respect her privacy while getting what he wanted out of this.

Biting her lip, ___ let her hands wander over herself, her fingers ghosting over her breasts. She tried not to moan when she squeezed them, but a small whimper left her lips as she tweaked her little nubs, making them as hard as pebbles. This was a little awkward but oh, she was starting to feel it. That familiar warmth as her body began to heat up. 

Yusuke observed the expressions on her face, fascinated at her half lidded gaze and the plush of her lips. How she slowly shed her discomfort to be replaced with something more...erotic. He tried to draw it on his sketchpad, but the more he looked away from her, the more he just wanted to watch...

"Ah..." ___ moaned as she grazed her abdomen and down to her core. Her finger came away wet, showing that she was plenty aroused already. "Is...Is this helping, Kitagawa-kun?" She breathed heavily. 

He snapped out of his trance and slowly nodded, his gaze moving down to where her hands were before he looked away again. "Y-Yes. Your expressions are wonderful and full of passion..." He hesitated, subtly swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Please continue..." 

Hearing his bashful reply with that wonderfully deep voice of his made her moan again. He didn't know how he was affecting her with just how innocent he was. Obeying his wishes, she spread her legs, biting her lip when the action sent a cool breeze to her folds. She let her mouth stay open in an "o," her pointer and middle fingers massaging her swollen clit as her hair splayed out beneath her head on the futon. "Aaah..!" 

The lewd cry mixed with the wet sounds of her most intimate area made his heart jump up into his throat. His ears were filled with the sound of his blood and the lilt of her voice, creating a song within his senses. "What are you doing to me..?" He whispered to himself as without his permission, his eyes wandered away from her face to her core. He watched with fascination as her fingers began moving in and out of her, her arousal glistening from the warm lighting of the suite. 

As one hand was occupied with her cunt, her other hand drifted back up to her breast, kneading one of them like bread. ___ was too turned on to stop now, even with this almost stranger watching her. They knew nothing about one another except their names, and yet...She could take comfort in that. 

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when a hand landed on top of hers, the one on her breast. She slid her gaze to Yusuke who looked surprised himself, as if he had no idea he had reached out to touch her. She bit her lip and pulled her hand away to place it on top of his, letting him feel her without a barrier. He unconsciously clutched her soft flesh, making her let out a low moan. 

He stared down at her with wide eyes, face red with embarrassment and...was that a hint of arousal? She glanced down at his groin and sure enough, there was enough of a response there that she could tell he was interested. "Do you...want to see passion up close?" She offered quietly. "It's up to you. I won't force you, I can tell you don't have any experience with sex, but I'm up for it if you want..." 

"...Th-That..." Yusuke tried to stutter out his denial, but his hand had yet to leave her body. He dropped his sketchbook, freeing his other hand, and it shakily reached up to cup her face. His fingers were long and slim, a true pianist's, complimenting the rest of his elegant physique. "You're right, I've never engaged in acts like this before..." He hesitantly roamed his gaze over her face, seeing how patient and willing she was. "...I...Y-Yes. I would like to see true passion." He admitted, voice barely a whisper. 

A soft smile graced her face and ___ tilted her face up to brush her lips against his. She should take this slow for him, even though she was more than ready for an orgasm. He was too innocent to rush this. "Then...May I call you Yusuke?" 

"If you so please..." He answered quietly, leaning down to capture her lips in a hesitant kiss. His hands fumbled around her shoulders before he placed them on both sides of her head, supporting him above her on the thick sheets as he straddled her. His blue locks framed around her face as he shyly moved his lips, small noises leaving him the longer they continued.

___ smiled into the kiss and brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck, tilting her head slightly so they could continue at a better angle. Opening her mouth, she let her tongue slide out and lick his lips, silently asking for permission. After a brief moment, he allowed her access and they explored one another. He tasted like green tea and calbee chips, a weird combination, but she didn't mind. She probably tasted like coffee. 

Yusuke moved away and a string of saliva connected them until it snapped. He sat up, making sure to put his weight on his knees instead of her, and held a hand to his tingling lips. "That was warm and moist...Yet pleasant in a way." He murmured his observations. "My body seems to agree..." 

Raising a brow, ___ looked down at the distinct bulge in his black slacks and smiled vixen-like. "I can tell...Perhaps we can explore a little more?" 

He slowly nodded, eyes glazing over with arousal, and leaned down once more to capture her lips in a kiss. He showed more confidence now that he knew what he was doing. ___ moaned as his tongue curled around hers, teasing her like a seasoned veteran. He really was a prodigy. 

Her hands wandered down to his shirt and slowly undid each button, unveiling his fair skin he hid underneath. She caressed his bare shoulders, finding them broad and well muscled even though he was so slender. His skin was smooth to the touch, and cool, almost icy in a way. An ice prince, hm? 

Detaching himself, Yusuke hesitated for a moment before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side, letting her admire his slender and slightly toned abdomen. He then slid his gaze back to her and took in every detail of her face and body with appreciation and awe. "To be allowed to touch such beauty..." He murmured. "I almost feel like I'm defiling a priceless painting..." 

___ laughed slightly at his guilty tone. "Aren't we creating art right now?" She gave him a lighthearted smile. "Besides, you haven't even seen the best of me yet..." Her hands slid to her breasts, squeezing them slightly to entice him. "Critique me, Yusuke..." 

His eyes followed where her hands went and he reddened slightly, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Then...I shall, ___." His much larger hands trailed after hers and she let him explore her body. She let out little moans as he squeezed and pinched, even tugging at her nipples. Though he was aroused by her, she could tell his artist side was stronger as he went about this like a sculptor playing with clay. 

It was erotic in a way to be admired like this. 

Gently pushing his hands away, she sat up and laid butterfly kisses on his neck, her nose brushing against his jaw. She loved the sharp inhale he made as her hands landed on his narrow hips, slowly inching closer to his zipper. She pressed her tongue against his pulse, feeling it beat quickly underneath his skin. 

Yusuke gasped as she leaned down to flick a nipple with her tongue, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. His mind was quickly hazing over as his body's needs overrode his own thoughts, but he found he didn't really care. This was...natural. This felt right. 

___ pushed him back so he would land on his rear, and she crawled on all fours between his legs. "May I..?" She asked as her hand hovered over his clothed erection, his slacks straining against it. He nodded jerkily and watched with bated breath as she unbuttoned the top and slowly unzipped him, showing his black briefs. A wet spot had already bloomed against the bulge, and it twitched when her hand grazed against it. 

Yusuke let out a hiss as she pulled the band, freeing his erection. She admired it for a moment. It wasn't the largest cock she'd seen, but it was long and slender just like the rest of him. His shaft was a pale pink while the tip was a darker shade, veins encircling up to it. It was a fine specimen indeed. 

She slowly reached out and lightly grasped it in her hand. Yusuke gasped at the admittedly pleasurable touch, instinctively jerking his hips up. ___ smiled at his reaction and leisurely jerked him, testing out his reactions. His face remained red during all of this, and his breathing was shaky the closer she was to the tip, letting out a low moan as she rubbed the very tip. 

"Is this OK?" She asked, leaning down to give his cock an experimental lick. It pulsed against her tongue and she wondered if he would cum right now.

He covered his mouth and he shuddered at the warm sensation of her tongue. "That...was more than OK..." He breathed out shakily. "Please continue..." 

Smiling as he consented to more, ___ opened her mouth and took him whole, her lips closing around his shaft. She felt him lightly thrust into her mouth and she placed her hands on his hips, telling him to stop. She could feel how tense he was but he obeyed her, and she slowly bobbed her head up and down. The taste was expectantly bitter, but it was almost rich in a way, like a perfectly made cup of black coffee. Her nose brushed against his pelvis as she took him down her throat, his subtle musk overpowering her mind.

Yusuke panted, chest heaving as he gripped the futon sheets with all his strength, forcing himself to stay still as she deepthroated him. "___..!" He moaned. "This feeling is...indescribable..! Is this...true passion?!" 

She moaned around his erection. He had yet to really see true passion. His tip nudged the back of her throat and she relaxed her jaw. She could feel him pulse between her lips and her eyes flew open when she felt hot liquid spurt down her throat. He was cumming? 

Clenching his jaw, Yusuke let out a strangled cry as he experienced his first orgasm. "A-Ah..!" He shuddered as his spine tingled up and down, the pressure within his pelvis snapping and easing into a pleasurable hum within his body. "___..." 

Swallowing his load, ___ let his cock fall from her mouth and licked her lips. "Mm, already?" She pouted. "I haven't gotten my orgasm yet, though I can't blame you since this is your first..."

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, sweeping his hair from his eyes. "...My apologies." He panted quietly. "How may I make it up to you?" 

She blinked. Really? This was a first. A guy offering to take care of her needs. She sat down a little away and spread her legs, showing her dripping wet cunt to him. "If you don't mind..." She replied coyly. "Just your hand is fine..." 

Hesitating for a moment, Yusuke slowly sat up and leaned in closer with a shy blush, taking her most intimate area. "It's akin to a rose..." He observed, noting pink folds shining like dew on roses. "It's beautiful..."

___ blushed at the compliment. "Oh hush you..." Taking his hand, she gently guided him to her core. "I'm sure you've passed human biology, right? Please be gentle." 

He slowly nodded and his long fingers began to explore her, brushing against her folds and coming away wet with her moisture. ___ let out a small gasp as his pointer finger grazed against her swollen clit. "Ah! Mm, right there..." 

He obeyed, using his thumb to rub against the little pearl. His eyes wandered up, taking in her glazed eyes, her open mouth, the red in her cheeks, and how her hair stuck to her face. "Beautiful..." He whispered reverently at the work of art in front of him. Bringing up his other hand, he used both of them to spread her open, showing her rosy hole. It twitched as if to say hi, and he slowly dragged a finger against it, hypnotized.

___ whimpered as she finally felt something nudge against her entrance. "Please, put it in..." She begged. She was so aroused now that she would gladly let herself be fingered by his pianist hands. 

Hesitating for a moment, Yusuke obliged and pushed one finger in, blinking in surprise when he felt how hot and tight she was. "You're warm, almost fiery..." He whispered. "What should I do now..?" 

"I can handle another finger..." ___ moaned, arching her back when the tip of his finger grazed against just the right spot. Oh... "Just thrust them in and out. Rub my clit, too..."

He slid in his middle finger as well and placed his thumb against her little pearl, slowly pumping his hand. He didn't mind his hand being used for her pleasure, watching with a heavy gaze as ___ moaned and writhed from his touch. "True passion in a woman..." He murmured to himself. Leaning closer, he let out a warm breath against her nipple, observing with a keen eye as it rose and hardened before closing his mouth around it.

"Aah! Yusuke!" ___ cried out as his hand picked up the pace, finger fucking her in earnest. She wrapped her arms around his head, keeping him in her bosom. His fingers were able to reach her G-spot, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She bit her lip when she could feel that familiar tightening in her lower abdomen. "I'm close, I'm close..!" 

Noting her reactions and linking them to his actions, he thrust his fingers in furiously, her arousal allowing him to do so with please, and she threw her head back and screamed. "Ah Aaah! I'm cumming..!" Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she tightened around his fingers, her whole body trembling as she finally reached her release. Every nerve in her body was singing with ecstasy and it was all because of this guy. She was so glad she had agreed to this.

Uncaring that she clamped down on his hand, Yusuke watched as she orgasmed, fascinated and in awe of the raw passion on her face. "Yes, that's it..!" He whispered fervently. "My magnum opus..!" 

Panting softly as she came down from her high, she relaxed her legs so he could take back his hand. "Th-That was good, Yusuke..." She praised him, cunt occasionally spasming now that it was empty. She missed his fingers. Her eyes trailed down from his wide eyed expression to his groin, moaning softly as she saw he was bearing a fully erected cock again. She spread her legs for him, offering him her most intimate place. "Please..?" She breathed out. 

Yusuke hesitated, his gaze locked onto her inviting folds. "Is that appropriate..? We don't have any contraceptives, do we?" He asked uncertainly, though his arousal was clearly up for it.

___ smiled. "Don't worry, I take birth control." She arched her hand, beckoning him to come closer. "It's up to you. We could experience true passion between a man and a woman..."

Interest well and truly piqued, he shuffled closer and paused, unsure of what he was doing. "Perhaps you should take charge. I do not wish to hurt you in any way..." 

Understanding his decision, ___ sat up and slowly pushed him down onto the futon, tugging his slacks and briefs off him. He laid down, bare naked for her to see, and she couldn't help but admire his physique. He truly was beautiful. Way prettier than her. 

He watched as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips between her knees. His breath hitched when he felt her core graze his tip, the small touch almost searing him with her heat. "I can already feel your warmth..." He breathed out. "I never knew I could experience so many sensations from this..."

___ smiled down at him. "I'll ask one more time just to be sure. Do you want to do this?" She let the head of his cock rest against her folds, just almost entering her. She wanted it so badly right now, but his comfort was way more important than her horny self. 

Yusuke regarded her with a heavy gaze and nodded. "Yes. Show me your passion, ___." He commanded and she could do nothing but obey. She slowly sat down, moaning as his cock entered her in one stroke. Sitting all the way down to his pelvis, she bit her lip, feeling his tip nudge against her womb. He really was long, and in this position where she was on top, he reached the deepest parts of her. 

Almost gasping for breath as her tunnel seared him with intense pleasure, Yusuke grasped her hips in an almost bruising grip. "___..." He panted, clenching his eyes as he resisted the urge for release. "I...This feels...indescribable..!" 

Moaning softly as she stretched around him, ___ began to ride him, slowly at first before gaining speed. "Yusuke...Yusuke..!" She cried out faintly, bouncing on his cock. Every time she sat back down, her clit would meet his pelvis, sending jolts of pleasure into her cunt. His tip would ground against her G-spot, creating a never ending cycle of gratification. "Mmm...You're doing so well, Yusuke, you make me feel so good..!" She moaned, unabashed.

Accustoming to the almost mind blowing sensation, he reached up and entangled his hands with hers, anchoring her. "___..!" Yusuke gasped for breath. "You're so beautiful right now...and it's because of me..?"

___ nodded, lewd noises leaving her mouth when she felt him thrust up into her. "Yes, it's because of you! You're reaching so deep inside me and it feels so good!" She praised him. "How...How is it for you?" 

He clenched his jaw, trying to stave off his release. "You feel incredible..." He choked when she tightened around him, massaging his erection. "I didn't think I would ever experience something like this..! Is this the highest form of art known to Man?" He shuddered, unable to keep his hips still as he thrust up inside her wet warmth. 

Having already came once, ___ could tell she was close to another one. "I'm close, Yusuke..." She panted, arching her back when he pushed deeper inside her. "Let's...Let's cum together, OK?"

Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her and thrust up, unable to keep himself away from that wonderful heat. "I can't control myself...I'm sorry!" Pushing her down, he pounded her cunt at a ruthless pace, his pelvis slapping against her clit.

___ cried out, her breasts bouncing with each one of his thrusts. "Ah! Ahh! Aah, Yusuke!" She moaned without abandon, her lower abdomen tightening more and more until- "Aaah!!" She moaned, her entire body shuddering from her release. Her mind blanked, the only thing registering in her mind was how his cock was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. 

Yusuke watched her expression avidly, never blinking or looking away as she was lost in the throes of pleasure. "That's it..!" He breathed out elatedly, before clenching his jaw as he reached his own release inside her. "Hgh..!" He shuddered, spine tingling up and down and even into his brain. The desperate need inside him abated, leaving his mind clear to imprint her image into his mind. 

___ felt her eyes slowly close as she surrendered to her dreams, body sated. Just for a little while...

* * *

 

The sound of pencil scratching against paper was the first thing to register in her head as ___ slowly came back to consciousness. "Mmm..." She groaned as she cracked open her eyes. Her body was so sore but relaxed, she must've had some amazing sex. This wasn't her bed though. Where was-?

"Ah, you're awake." 

Stilling, she looked up to see Yusuke, dressed in only his slacks. He was sat next to her with his sketchbook, and from the other sketches that were littered around him, she could tell he had been drawing for a while. Each piece of paper held a different expression of her face, ranging from neutral to full on mouth open eroticism.

"Are you all right, __?" He asked quietly, putting his sketchpad down to brush her hair out of her face.

___ slowly blinked up at him before covering her mouth as she yawned. The blanket fell off of her as she sat up and stretched her arms. "How long have I been asleep..?"

"Only an hour." Yusuke reassured her as he collected the finished pieces around him back into a folder. Flipping to a new page, he eyed her as he began another drawing. "Your expressions during our copulation were exactly what I had been searching for. The true, raw passion in your face as you reached completion was blessed by the gods themselves..." He rattled off dreamily. "I could not have hoped for a better session, and..." He blushed and looked away. "Of course, our experience together was...enlightening and wonderful. Thank you, ___." 

Softening at his thanks, ___ smiled. "You're welcome, Yusuke. I enjoyed this quite a lot." Standing up from the futon, she grimaced when she felt his dried semen on her inner thighs. "I should go take a shower and then we can check out. I bet our reservation is ending soon anyway." She looked back at him and resisted the urge to smirk when she noticed his eyes were glued to the apex of her thighs, his pencil stilling in his hand.

Snapping out of his stupor, he nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, of course..."

Once she washed off inside the bathroom and dressed in her clothes, they took their belongings and left the love hotel. Stopping once they left the establishment, she waved goodbye before turning down the opposite way to the electronics store to finally get her laptop.

"Wait!"

Pausing, she turned back to look at him curiously. Yusuke glanced away shyly for a moment before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Might...Might you be interested in another session sometime?" He asked quietly, gray eyes pleading for her answer.

Smiling at his question, she walked up to him and leaned up to kiss him once more. She felt him respond, but pulled herself away after a moment and slipped a piece of paper into his sketchpad. "Treat me to a cup of coffee first and we'll call it a date." She winked before turning away, walking down the street.

He stared after her until he couldn't see her anymore through the throng of people, and looked down at the piece of paper she had given him. It held a phone number and chat ID. He slowly smiled to himself, hugging his precious artworks to him. 

She was his magnum opus.


	2. Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting messages that I should definitely make a male perspective chapter for this one shot, especially since I did one for my Ryuji one shot, so here I am finally getting off my butt to do it!
> 
> I hope it's all right. It's very much the same as the original, just that the reader is male!

"All right, ___-kun, you'll be modeling for the sculpting department first then the painting department." The arts director informed him as he lead him down the halls. "Each session will last an hour long, and make sure to let the instructor know to let you have breaks if need be."

___ looked around curiously. As a regular Kosei student, he never found much reason to wander to this side of the school. Kosei High School was very much a liberal arts school, but he was more a writer than anything else. He enjoyed writing by himself, drowning out the world with music blaring in his ears. That wasn't possible anymore, though.

His laptop broke.

When walking out of a busy coffee shop a few days ago, someone had bumped into him so roughly that he was knocked onto the concrete ground. His bag had broke his fall, but his poor laptop inside... He had gotten up and yelled at the person, demanding that they pay for repairs, but all the coffee shop did was call security on him for causing a ruckus. His warranty just expired, too...

Though he could've gotten a part-time job, none of them paid enough to get a brand new laptop in two days. His final assignment before fall midterms was due then and he was no where near done with his collection of short stories. He also couldn't go to the library to hog a computer, so the last resort was modeling for the arts division. 

___ really didn't want to do it, but if he didn't want to fail this semester, he had to suck it up.

"You'll be paid ¥25,000 per session, maybe more if any of the artists request you personally." The arts director continued, reminding ___ that he had to pay attention. "Just to clarify once again, these are nude modeling sessions. There's no backing out once you've signed the forms." Once they reached his office, he handed him the consent forms that stated he was agreeing to model nude in front of several students and that the final pieces may or may not be featured in various galleries. 

___ gulped, dread creeping up his back, but forced himself to sign his name. 'This is for your laptop, this is for your laptop, this is for your laptop...' He chanted to himself. His laptop that held all his most precious stories, written by him during long sleepless nights and countless cups of coffee. They meant more to him than his pride and dignity.

All he had to do was go nude, sit still, and ka-ching.

He handed it in and was once again led through the arts building until they arrived at the sculpting department. Leading him to one of the large rooms, the director gestured for the small changing room on the side. ___ wrinkled his nose at the smell of wet clay and mud that permeated the air, but he forced himself to go in, closing the door behind him. The changing room was really a glorified closet, with several stools stacked up on the side. 

Taking a nervous inhale, ___ began to unbutton his blue blazer, letting it drop to the floor. He then untied his tie before undoing the buttons of his white shirt and slacks, leaving himself in his plain boxers.

He wasn't bad looking at least. His skin was smooth and blemish free, courtesy of a childhood spent entirely indoors playing video games, and he was slender due to an indoor lifestyle of subsisting on coffee and convenience store onigiri. At least these people who were so focused on art wouldn't dare judge his lack of muscle.

Several footsteps entered the studio, signifying the session will begin soon, and ___ resisted the urge to flee. Instead, he took the white sheet that was inside the changing room and covered his lower half with it before opening the door.

All thirty-two eyes within the room honed in on him and he forced himself to calmly walk to the chair in the middle of the slightly raised stage. Taking a deep breath, he let the blanket drop on top of the chair and sat down, bare naked. This wasn't the first time someone had looked at him disrobed, he had had small rendezvous before, but so many people at once? It was a little daunting. At least he didn't need to spread his legs and show them _everything_.

His heart was going crazy as every sculptor roamed their gazes over his body, but to his slight surprise, none of them were sexual, not even the girls. They immediately got to work to sculpt out his likeness, the room silent except for the sound of wet clay being molded. Maybe modeling wasn't so bad...

* * *

___ hummed happily as he counted the cash in the changing room. Just one more session and letting some weirdos ogle his body and he'd finally be able to buy a new laptop and transfer his old hard drive into it. Then he could finish his final project and be done with everything for the rest of the year. 

Sweet sweet sleep...and maybe a good lay with a guy. He needed some inspiration for his new erotica series and what better than using his own experiences? Plus, it had been so long since he'd been with anyone.

Putting on his uniform again, he led himself to the painting department thanks to all the signs on the walls, and did the exact same thing he did an hour ago. Taking off his clothes inside the changing room, he could hear several people enter the studio which meant soon he was almost done. Humming merrily to himself, he took the blanket, covered himself, and walked out into the room.

___ ignored the eyes that were locked onto him. He already spent one hour being stared at, one more won't hurt. Taking a seat in the center, he sat in a pose that wasn't too strenuous and zoned out to the sound of lead scratching paper as the session began. He idly glanced around the room since she had nothing better to do. He could actually recognize some of the painters were from the same class as him. That was awkward. Now they knew what he looked like naked.

He furrowed her brows when he noticed one of the painters had yet to stop staring at him.

He couldn't really move his head to see him since he had to stay in his pose, but from his peripheral, he could tell the guy had dark blue hair, cut short to his shoulders. He didn't wear the traditional uniform, opting to only wear the white dress shirt. He had yet to start sketching unlike his peers. Maybe he wasn't really that serious about art.

His eyes had yet to leave him, though. Has he blinked yet?

Nope.

___ could make out that his mouth was slightly open as if he was in a daze. Well, that wasn't ___'s business. He only cared about doing this and then getting enough for his laptop. 

After a few more minutes of staring at him, the weird guy held up his hands. ___ tried not to move as he eyed him from the corner of his eye. Was he...framing him or something? What..? What was with this guy? He knew Kosei had weird people since it had such an influential arts division, but jeez. 

After another ten minutes, the artist silently got up and changed seats, sitting closer to his center of vision. ___ sighed in relief as he no longer had to strain his eyes to watch him. The guy was weird but he was the only thing that was interesting in this dead silent room.

Now that he was closer in his view though, ___ could tell he was pretty.  _Really_  pretty. Like, he could pass as both a man and a woman easily. He was slender, but he had long legs that his black slacks covered nicely. ___ was right: his hair was blue, and it was cut in a stylish bob that framed his face. He had an enviable V-line, and his lashes were ridiculously long, brushing against his fair skin. His lips were thin but elegant in a way, and his gray irises hid his thoughts.

Wow. Why wasn't he up here modeling instead?

Finally, most of the painters began to dip their brushes. The sound of oil paints, acrylics, and water colors filled her ears, lulling him into a peaceful calm. He should try not to fall asleep...

Pretty Boy had yet to start painting, but he was finally sketching him. His eyes barely left his person though, and as his sharp gaze roamed down his bare form, ___ felt a pleasant shiver go up his spine. To be admired by a such beautiful person was kind of flattering, even if he did seem weird.

___ bit his lip when he felt his nipples hardening, rosy tips beading out like little beacons for attention, but did his best to ignore it. No one in the room seemed to care anyway-

Oh, he spoke too soon.

Pretty Boy immediately noticed the slight change in his body. He looked away for a second, a shy and awkward expression passing by his androgynous features, before he refocused and took him in whole. His right hand sketched his body on his canvas, but his eyes never left his form. 

___ could admire how he was so dedicated to his art even though him being naked clearly made him uncomfortable. Maybe he was a virgin? If he was...That's kind of cute. How could no one snatch up such a beauty? 

The instructor marked the time on the board, signalling there was only fifteen minutes left. Immediately, ___ can hear the paintbrushes moving faster on their canvases, pigments occasionally splattering on the covered floor of the studio.

His eyes focused back on his own personal subject. There was a furrow in the artist's brow now, as if he was being rushed, but he still didn't move onto painting. He was painstakingly drawing his likeness, one delicate line at a time. He liked taking his time and he liked detail. 

___ wondered if it was weird of himself to pay so much attention to this guy. Was it because the cold and the attention was doing stuff to his body and making him _react_ a little?

Slightly shifting to stretch a stiff calf, ___ took a shallow breath. Maybe this guy could inspire a new story: A man who put all his efforts into his craft, who tried to create his most beautiful piece, only for his biggest enemy to snatch the opportunity away.

Time.

"Time's up!" The instructor announced. Immediately, ___ relaxed and winced as his entire body was stiff from holding the same position for an hour, plus the hour before that. He shivered slightly as the first person to leave the room opened the door, letting in the cool breeze from the hallway. The painters murmured to each other, critiquing their own rendition of him. 

___ got up from the stool, took the sheet, and wrapped it around himself like a towel. He then headed up to the instructor who handed him his promised ¥25,000. Beaming, he quickly bowed before ducking into the changing room and putting his uniform on again.

He sighed in relief as he was finally covered in warm clothes. It wasn't too bad earlier, but now that it was almost evening, the temperatures dropped significantly and the hallways were never air conditioned. It was almost the end of fall, which meant shorter daylight too. His pants were a little tight around his crotch area but it'll go away soon enough.

Now that he had enough money to buy a new laptop, ___ could finally resume writing again.

Humming to himself, he walked out of the changing room, intent on going straight to the electronics store.

"Wait!"

___ paused and turned around in the now empty studio, blinking in surprise when he realized it was Pretty Boy who called out to him. His voice was deep and smooth, almost aristocratic.

He quickly gathered his bag before rushing up to him, gray eyes wide with dismay and desperation. "Please." He slightly panted from his rush. "I apologize if this seems forward, but might I have a moment of your time?"

___ bit his lip. The electronics store would be closing soon, but it was close enough he could spare a few minutes. "Um, sure. What is it?"

Pretty Boy held his chest, relieved. "For months now, I have been searching for a subject of beauty that could rival or even surpass "Sayuri." I had thought I found the right person, but she refused to model nude for me..." His lips tightened. "Yet, when I saw your bare form today, it was as if the answer had shown itself to me, clear as day." His eyes sparkled as he talked, clearly enthused about her. "Your beauty, your slender profile, the mystique behind your expressions...I didn't know the male form could ever rival the female's. Please!" He bowed to his waist. "Could you model for me once more?!" 

Taken aback, ___ could only stare at him in shock. Whatever he had expected to hear, it certainly wasn't this. He could feel his face heat up from his passionate words. His beauty? Enough to surpass "Sayuri"? Wasn't that a famous painting? It was in the news a few months ago. "Um..." ___ blinked, and blinked again, wondering if he was dreaming. "I...guess I could, but I'm sort of in a hurry right now, so I'll have to do it another time-"

The artist shot back up. "No!" He yelled out before he reined himself in. "I...I _must_ complete this piece immediately! Please, is there any way I could convince you to agree right now?" He begged him, taking a step closer.

With him so close, ___ could see that he towered over his 5'3 by almost an entire head, and he held his hands together nervously. Whoa, did he feel like an uke right now. "Uh...I don't know, I really need to go repair my laptop before midterms. I only modeled nude for the money, so-"

"I will reimburse you then." Pretty Boy quickly interrupted him. "Are those your only terms?" 

___ pursed his lips. Well...He could always do with a little more cash, and most of his stories only needed to be revised. "...All right, but only tonight." He relented. "School is closing soon though, so is there a place where we can do this?"

The artist's face lit up with exuberance. "Thank you! There is a place in mind actually. I had recently come upon an advertisement on the internet about an establishment that offered several scenic rooms-"

* * *

 

___ sweatdropped as he watched Pretty Boy reserve a room. At...a love hotel. Granted, it did boast several themed rooms, like a beach style and a victorian style, but honestly, a love hotel? Was he trying to seduce him?

Because if he was, he was kind of up for it.

"Thank you." Pretty Boy nodded to the receptionist and gestured for ___ to follow him to the elevator. ___ pursed his lips but shrugged and followed him. Taking the lift up to a few floors up, the artist opened the door to their room.

He had chosen a traditional Japanese themed room. The floors were tatami, and the walls were all shoji and fusuma doors. There was even a decorative koi pond in the ground, and a luxurious futon near the back, hidden by purple netting. 

"Um..." ___ began hesitantly, walking into the admittedly very nice room and toeing off his shoes. "You never told me your name..."

He stiffened, putting his art supplies and canvas down, before turning to him with an apologetic smile. "How remiss of me. My name is Kitagawa Yusuke." He bowed slightly. "I realize I have yet to get your name either..?"

"___ ___" He replied. "Kitagawa..? Oh, you're the guy on scholarship!"

It was big news a while ago. Kosei had a scholarship program for its arts division but it was really hard to qualify for it. The recipient has to be approved by 2/3s of the school's staff as well as submit a portfolio to the arts director. They then have to keep up their artworks until graduation. While it did come with free board and supplies, ___ never thought it was worth it unless he was desperate. As of right now, there were only five students under the scholarship, and one of them was right in front of him.

Pretty Boy-  _Yusuke_  nodded. "Yes, that's me. If you don't mind, could you..." He looked away shyly. "Could you disrobe and sit next to the koi pond?" 

Nodding, ___ walked behind one of the fusuma doors to use it as a makeshift changing room. "Why'd you choose a love hotel of all places?" He asked curiously as he untied her tie again for the third time today.

"I understand there are certain connotations with establishments like these," ___ heard him explain. "But they charge very little for these extravagant rooms, and we're not required to stay for the full night. I would rather not paint within the dorms either, so this is our best option."

He chuckled, undoing the clasp on his pants. "I almost thought you were thinking of something else, bringing me to a place like this..." he trailed off, letting him connect the dots himself.

"Hm? Were you thinking of nourishment? I apologize, but I was told this place does not offer any room service."

___ sweatdropped. He was definitely a virgin. 

Letting the rest of his clothes fall, he walked out from behind the door and headed toward the pond. Out of the corner of his eye, she could see Yusuke's gaze was fixated on him. Taking a seat near the edge but not touching the water, ___ looked up at him and tilted his head. "Should we start then?" 

Yusuke continued to stare at her, mouth slightly agape, before his cheeks reddened and he nodded. "Y-Yes, of course. Well then..." He awkwardly cut himself off as he set up his easel just a few feet away. Placing the canvas on the ledge, he held his pencil out to check his angle, taking a seat on a floor chair. "Hm..."

A thought occurred to him and ___ bit his lip to keep herself from smiling. He was bare naked in a love hotel with a handsome guy...Sure, he said he wanted to paint him, but he could have a little fun as well. 

"Should I try a different pose?" ___ asked innocently, fluttering his lashes.

Yusuke pursed his lips but nodded. "If you do not mind...Perhaps the change in setting has confused me." He murmured to himself.

Holding back a sly smile, ___ arched his back, showing off his slim neck. His left hand rested on his thigh, dangerously close to his soft cock, and his right hand was used to prop himself up from falling. His legs were splayed out, his toes threatening to dip into the pool of water. 

Yusuke's eyes widened at his more seductive pose and he blushed. " A-Ah...I..." He stammered as he tried to collect his thoughts, though his gaze wandered up and down his body without his permission. "This...This works. Um, please stay in this pose..." He began sketching him on his canvas, but his hand shook just enough to show that he was nervous.

Though ___ had no problem with letting the rest of the session go on like this, he could tell the artist was growing frustrated as the minutes ticked by. Half an hour passed until he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Is everything all right?" ___ asked concernedly. He would rather the artist be enjoying this instead of being made into a nervous wreck. He was a little weird and very naive, but ___ didn't want to hurt him or anything.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yusuke stopped, letting his hand fall from the canvas. "No..." He admitted with anguish. "No matter how hard I try, I just...It doesn't seem like I can translate your beauty onto my mural. It's...missing something." He sighed again. "I apologize if I have wasted both of our time."

Stretching his limbs, ___ stood up and without covering himself, walked up to the easel. Yusuke tensed as he approached, still bare naked, but let him view what he had drawn. ___ leaned over his shoulder to peer at the unfinished artwork. It was the pose he was in, that wasn't the problem.

The problem seemed to be his expression. Yusuke had drawn, erased, then drawn, then erased it again, to the point where the lead began to stain the material no matter how hard he erased. "So it's my expression then?" ___ asked. "What are you trying to convey in it?"

___ felt him nod, his hair close enough to brush against his arm. "I want...hm." Yusuke pursed his lips and took his phone out. He flipped the screen to let him see. It was a ukyoe-style painting of a woman with a serene smile on her face. Her hair was silky black, pulled back into a ponytail. A yellow moon glowed behind her, one single branch of cherry blossoms decorating the side. "This is "Sayuri.""

___ felt his brows raise up, impressed. "Wow, it's gorgeous. You want to paint me to be even better than that?" He asked incredulously. 

Yusuke hesitated. "Not better, per say. I want my painting to convey just as much beauty and emotion as "Sayuri" does." He held a hand to his forehead, letting his eyes flutter close as he smiled. "Her serene smile, the love one can clearly see in her face, the simple elegance of the composition. It all comes together beautifully as a masterpiece!" His smile fell. "The only thing I can think of to match its perfection is by unleashing the most powerful of emotions: the heart and the passion that lies within." 

___ nodded slowly. So he wanted to paint something that was passionate, something that could be understood by everyone, and that was love. He wasn't in love, and neither was Yusuke, but passion? That could easily be arranged. "If you want passion..." ___ slowly began, his cheeks reddening at the idea that came to him. "Then...What about sex?" 

His eyes widened and Yusuke swerved his head to look up at him from his seat in disbelief, cheeks as red as tomatoes when he realized ___'s nude crotch was right near his view. "What?! Sex? I..." He looked away shyly. "I...do not believe we need to go to such lengths for a painting..." Even though he said that, ___ could tell he would do a lot for his art. 

"I could, um..." ___ bit his lip nervously. "I could touch myself and you can observe my expressions. It seems like you were having the most trouble with my face in conveying passion, so..." His heart leaped into his throat and he swallowed. "I don't mind if you don't." 

Yusuke covered his face with one hand as he looked away from his direction. "...Then, please." ___ heard him whisper. "Do what you must."

___ was really doing this then. He wasn't one to masturbate in front of another person, even when it was his ex-boyfriend(s), but none of them had been as gorgeous as the artist in front of him. "Can we move to the futon then?" 

Yusuke nodded wordlessly and followed after him with just his sketchpad and pencil, taking a seat as ___ laid down on the futon. He focused his gaze only on his face and held his pencil ready, letting him know he would respect his privacy while getting what he wanted out of this.

Biting his lip, ___ let his hands wander over himself, his fingers ghosting over his small nipples. He tried not to moan when he pinched them, but a small whimper left his lips as he tweaked his little nubs, making them as hard as pebbles. This was a little awkward but oh, he was starting to feel it. That familiar warmth as his body began to heat up, as his cock slowly started to harden. 

Yusuke observed the expressions on his face, fascinated at his half lidded gaze and the plush of his lips. How ___ slowly shed his discomfort to be replaced with something more...erotic. Yusuke tried to draw it on his sketchpad, but the more he looked away from him, the more he just wanted to watch...

"Ah..." ___ moaned as he grazed his abdomen and down to his groin. He wrapped his hand around his stiff shaft, showing that he was plenty aroused already. "Is...Is this helping, Kitagawa-kun?" He breathed heavily. 

Yusuke snapped out of his trance and slowly nodded, his gaze moving down to where his hands were before he looked away again. "Y-Yes. Your expressions are wonderful and full of passion..." He hesitated, subtly swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Please continue..." 

Hearing his bashful reply with that wonderfully deep voice of his made ___ moan again. This pretty boy didn't know how he was affecting him with just how innocent he was. Obeying his wishes, ___ spread his legs, biting his lip when the action sent a cool breeze to his now erect cock. He let his mouth stay open in an "o," his pointer and middle fingers massaging the hood as his hair splayed out beneath his head on the futon. "Aaah..!" 

The lewd cry mixed with the wet sounds of precum on soft skin made Yusuke's heart jump up into his throat. His ears were filled with the sound of his blood and the lilt of ___ voice, creating a song within his senses. "What are you doing to me..?" Yusuke whispered to himself as without his permission, his eyes wandered away from his subject's face to his groin. He watched with fascination as his fingers began working up and down, his arousal glistening from the warm lighting of the suite. 

As one hand was occupied with his cock, his other hand drifted back up to his chest, playing with one of his nipples. ___ was too turned on to stop now, even with this almost stranger watching him. They knew nothing about one another except their names, and yet...He could take comfort in that. 

His eyes fluttered open in surprise when a hand landed on top of his, the one on his chest. ___ slid his gaze to Yusuke who looked surprised himself, as if he had no idea he had reached out to touch him. He bit his lip and pulled his hand away to place it on top of his, letting this pretty boy feel him without a barrier. Yusuke unconsciously clutched his hard nub with his fingers, making ___ let out a low moan. 

Yusuke stared down at him with wide eyes, face red with embarrassment and...was that a hint of arousal? ___ glanced down at his groin and sure enough, there was enough of a response there that he could tell he was interested. "Do you...want to see passion up close?" ___ offered quietly. "It's up to you. I won't force you, I can tell you don't have any experience with sex, but I'm up for it if you want..." 

"...Th-That..." Yusuke tried to stutter out his denial, but his hand had yet to leave his body. He dropped his sketchbook, freeing his other hand, and it shakily reached up to cup his face. His fingers were long and slim, a true pianist's, complimenting the rest of his elegant physique. "You're right, I've never engaged in acts like this before..." He hesitantly roamed his gaze over his face, seeing how patient and willing he was. "...I...Y-Yes. I would like to see true passion." He admitted, voice barely a whisper. 

A soft smile graced his face and ___ tilted his face up to brush his lips against his. He should take this slow for him, even though he was more than ready for an orgasm. He was too innocent to rush this. "Then...May I call you Yusuke?" 

"If you so please..." He answered quietly, leaning down to capture his lips in a hesitant kiss. His hands fumbled around his smaller shoulders before he placed them on both sides of his head, supporting his larger frame above him on the thick sheets as he straddled his legs. His blue locks framed around his face as he shyly moved his lips, small noises leaving him the longer they continued.

___ smiled into the kiss and brought his arms up to wrap them around his neck, tilting his head slightly so they could continue at a better angle. Opening his mouth, ___ let his tongue slide out and lick his lips, silently asking for permission. After a brief moment, Yusuke allowed him access and they explored one another. He tasted like green tea and calbee chips, a weird combination, but he didn't mind. He himself probably tasted like coffee. 

Yusuke moved away and a string of saliva connected them until it snapped. He sat up, making sure to put his weight on his knees instead of on him, and held a hand to his tingling lips. "That was warm and moist...Yet pleasant in a way." He murmured his observations. "My body seems to agree..." 

Raising a brow, ___ looked down at the distinct bulge in his black slacks and smiled vixen-like. "I can tell...Perhaps we can explore a little more?" 

Yusuke slowly nodded, eyes glazing over with arousal, and leaned down once more to capture his lips in a kiss. He showed more confidence now that he knew what he was doing. ___ moaned as their tongues curled together, teasing him like a seasoned veteran. Pretty boy really was a prodigy. 

His hands wandered down to the artist's shirt and slowly undid each button, unveiling the fair skin he hid underneath. He caressed his bare shoulders, finding them broad and well muscled even though he was so slender. His skin was smooth to the touch, and cool, almost icy in a way. An ice prince, hm? 

Detaching himself, Yusuke hesitated for a moment before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side, letting ___ admire his slender and slightly toned abdomen. Yusuke then slid his gaze back to him and took in every detail of ___ face and body with appreciation and awe. "To be allowed to touch such beauty..." He murmured. "I almost feel like I'm defiling a priceless painting..." 

___ laughed slightly at his guilty tone. "Aren't we creating art right now?" He gave him a lighthearted smile. "Besides, you haven't even seen the best of me yet..." His hands slid down his torso to entice him. "Critique me, Yusuke..." 

His gray eyes followed where his hands went and he reddened slightly, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Then...I shall, ___." His much larger hands trailed after his and ___ let him explore his body. He let out little moans as he squeezed and pinched, even tugging at his nipples. Though he was aroused by him, ___ could tell his artist side was stronger as he went about this like a sculptor playing with clay. 

It was erotic in a way to be admired like this. 

Gently pushing his hands away, ___ sat up and laid butterfly kisses on his neck, his nose brushing against his jaw. He loved the sharp inhale he made as his small hands landed on his narrow hips, slowly inching closer to his zipper. He pressed her tongue against his pulse, feeling it beat quickly underneath his skin. 

Yusuke gasped as he leaned down to flick a nipple with his tongue, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. His mind was quickly hazing over as his body's needs overrode his own thoughts, but he found he didn't really care. This was...natural. This felt right. 

___ pushed him back so he would land on his rear, and he crawled on all fours between his legs. "May I..?" He asked as his hand hovered over his clothed erection, his slacks straining against it. Yusuke nodded jerkily and watched with bated breath as he unbuttoned the top and slowly unzipped him, showing his black briefs. A wet spot had already bloomed against the bulge, and it twitched when his hand grazed against it. 

Yusuke let out a hiss as he pulled the band, freeing his erection. ___ admired it for a moment. It wasn't the largest cock he'd seen, but it was bigger than his, and was long and slender just like the rest of him. The shaft was a pale pink while the tip was a darker shade, veins encircling up to it. It was a fine specimen indeed and he could feel his mouth water.

___ slowly reached out and lightly grasped it in his hand. Yusuke gasped at the admittedly pleasurable touch, instinctively jerking his hips up. ___ smiled at his reaction and leisurely jerked him, testing out his reactions. His face remained red during all of this, and his breathing was shaky the closer he was to the tip, letting out a low moan as he rubbed the very tip. 

"Is this OK?" ___ asked, leaning down to give the cock an experimental lick, savoring the familiar bitter taste. It pulsed against his tongue and he wondered if he would cum right now. It wouldn't be the first time a guy would cum in his mouth.

Yusuke covered his mouth and he shuddered at the warm sensation of his tongue. "That...was more than OK..." He breathed out shakily. "Please continue..." 

Smiling as he consented to more, ___ opened his mouth and took him whole, his lips closing around the shaft. He felt him lightly thrust into his mouth and he placed his hands on his hips, telling him to stop. ___ could feel how tense Yusuke was but he obeyed him, and he slowly bobbed his head up and down. The taste was expectantly bitter, but it was almost rich in a way, like a perfectly made cup of black coffee. His nose brushed against his pelvis as he took him down his throat, his subtle musk with just a hint of paint fumes overpowering his mind.

Yusuke panted, chest heaving as he gripped the futon sheets with all his strength, forcing himself to stay still as he deepthroated him. "___..!" He moaned. "This feeling is...indescribable..! Is this...true passion?!" 

___ moaned around his erection. He had yet to really see true passion. His tip nudged the back of his throat and he relaxed his jaw. He could feel him pulse between his lips and his eyes flew open when he felt hot liquid spurt down his throat. He was cumming? 

Clenching his jaw, Yusuke let out a strangled cry as he experienced his first orgasm. "A-Ah..!" He shuddered as his spine tingled up and down, the pressure within his pelvis snapping and easing into a pleasurable hum within his body. "___..." 

Swallowing his load, ___ let his cock fall from his mouth and licked his lips. "Mm, already?" He pouted. "I haven't gotten my orgasm yet, though I can't blame you since this is your first..."

Yusuke wiped the sweat from his forehead, sweeping his hair from his eyes. "...My apologies." He panted quietly. "How may I make it up to you?" 

___ blinked. Really? This was a first. He sat down a little away and spread his legs, showing his dripping wet cock to him. "If you don't mind..." He replied coyly. "Just your hand is fine..." 

Hesitating for a moment, Yusuke slowly sat up and leaned in closer with a shy blush, taking in his most intimate area. "It's akin to a stem..." He observed, noting the peachy tones with his veins like vines. "It's beautiful..."

___ blushed at the compliment. "Oh hush you..." Taking his hand, he gently guided him to his shaft. "I'm sure you got the gist of what I did to you, right? Please be gentle." 

Yusuke slowly nodded and his long fingers began to explore him, brushing against the tip and coming away wet with precum. ___ let out a small gasp as his pointer finger grazed against his swollen hood, right at the spot between his tip and his shaft. "Ah! Mm, right there..." 

Yusuke obeyed, using his thumb to rub against the small area. His eyes wandered up, taking in ___'s glazed eyes, his open mouth, the red in his cheeks, and how his hair stuck to his face. "Beautiful..." He whispered reverently at the work of art in front of him. Bringing up his other hand, he used both of them to explore. The cock in his hands twitched and he slowly dragged a finger against it, hypnotized. His other hand wandered lower, below his sac.

___ whimpered as he finally felt something nudge against his entrance. "Please, put it in..." He begged. He was so aroused now that he would gladly let himself be fingered by pianist hands, even without lube. 

Hesitating for a moment, Yusuke obliged and pushed one finger in, blinking in surprise when he felt how hot and tight he was. "You're warm, almost fiery..." He whispered. "What should I do now..?" 

"I can handle another finger..." ___ moaned, arching his back when the tip of his finger grazed against just the right spot. Oh... "Just thrust them in and out. Jerk my cock, too..."

Yusuke slid in his middle finger as well, all the way up to his knuckles, and slowly pumped his other hand. He didn't mind his hand being used for his pleasure, watching with a heavy gaze as ___ moaned and writhed from his touch. "True passion in a man..." He murmured to himself. Leaning closer, he let out a warm breath against his nipple, observing with a keen eye as it rose and hardened before closing his mouth around it.

"Aah! Yusuke!" ___ cried out as his hand picked up the pace, finger fucking him in earnest. He wrapped his arms around his head, keeping him in his chest close to his heart. His fingers were able to reach his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He bit his lip when he could feel that familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. "I'm close, I'm close..!" 

Noting his reactions and linking them to his actions, Yusuke thrust his fingers in furiously, his unexpected slickness allowing him to do so as he pleased, and ___ threw his head back and screamed. "Ah Aaah! I'm cumming..!" Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he tightened around his long fingers, his whole body trembling as he spurted white on their abdomens. Every nerve in his body was singing with ecstasy and it was all because of this guy. He was so glad he had agreed to this.

Uncaring that he clamped down on his hand, Yusuke watched as he orgasmed, fascinated and in awe of the raw passion on his face. "Yes, that's it..!" He whispered fervently. "My magnum opus..!" 

Panting softly as he came down from her high, ___ relaxed his legs so Yusuke could take back his hand. "Th-That was good, Yusuke..." He praised him, tunnel occasionally spasming now that it was empty. He missed his magic fingers. His eyes trailed down from his wide eyed expression to his groin, moaning softly as he saw he was bearing a fully erect cock again. ___ spread his legs for him, offering him his most intimate place. "Please..?" ___ breathed out. 

Yusuke hesitated, his gaze locked onto his inviting hole. "Is that appropriate..? We don't have any contraceptives, do we?" He asked uncertainly, though his arousal was clearly up for it.

___ smiled. "Don't worry, I got this." Getting up to his pile of clothes, he fished out a small tube of lubricant he kept, just for things like this. Walking back to the futon with his new lover, ___ handed it to him and laid back down with his hand stretched out, beckoning him to come closer. "It's up to you." ___ said softly. "We could experience true passion together..."

Interest well and truly piqued, Yusuke shuffled closer and paused, unsure of what he was doing. "Perhaps you should take charge. I do not wish to hurt you in any way..." 

Understanding his decision, ___ sat up and slowly pushed him down onto the futon, tugging his slacks and briefs off him. Yusuke laid down, bare naked for him to see, and ___ couldn't help but admire his physique. He truly was beautiful. Way prettier than him. 

Yusuke watched as he climbed on top of him, straddling his hips between his knees. ___ leaned down and uncapping the lube, squeezed a good amount into his hand before throwing it to the side. Heating it up between his hands, he reached down and softly massaged his cock, slicking it up.

Letting out a quiet gasp, Yusuke watched with a heavy gaze. His breath hitched when he felt his entrance graze his tip, the small touch almost searing him with his heat. "I can already feel your warmth..." He breathed out. "I never knew I could experience so many sensations from this..."

___ smiled down at him. "I'll ask one more time just to be sure. Do you want to do this?" He let the head of his cock rest against his hole, just almost entering him. He wanted it so badly right now, and he wasn't thick enough to hurt him seriously, but pretty boy's comfort was way more important than his horny self. 

Yusuke regarded him with a heavy gaze and nodded. "Yes. Show me your passion, ___." He commanded and he could do nothing but obey. ___ slowly sat down, moaning as his cock entered him in one slow stroke. Sitting all the way down to his pelvis, he bit his lip, feeling his tip press almost abusively against his prostate. He really was long, and in this position where he was on top, he reached the deepest parts inside him. 

Almost gasping for breath as his tunnel seared him with intense pleasure, Yusuke grasped his hips in an almost bruising grip. "___..." He panted, clenching his eyes as he resisted the urge for release. "I...This feels...indescribable..!" 

Moaning softly as he stretched around him, ___ began to ride him, slowly at first to get used to the intrusion before gaining speed. "Yusuke...Yusuke..!" He cried out faintly, bouncing on his cock. Every time he sat back down, his sac would meet his pelvis, sending jolts of pleasure into his spine. His tip would ground against his prostate, creating a never ending cycle of gratification. "Mmm...You're doing so well, Yusuke, you make me feel so good..!" ___ moaned, unabashed.

Accustoming to the almost mind blowing sensation, Yusuke reached up and entangled his hands with his, anchoring him down. "___..!" Yusuke gasped for breath. "You're so beautiful right now...and it's because of me..?"

___ nodded, lewd noises leaving his mouth when he felt him thrust up into his needy hole. "Yes, it's because of you! You're reaching so deep inside me and it feels so good!" ___ praised him. "How...How is it for you?" 

Yusuke clenched his jaw, trying to stave off his release. "You feel incredible..." He choked when he tightened around him, massaging his erection. "I didn't think I would ever experience something like this..! Is this the highest form of art known to Man?" He shuddered, unable to keep his hips still as he thrust up inside his wet warmth. 

Having already came once, ___ could tell he was close to another one. "I'm close, Yusuke..." He panted, arching his back when he pushed deeper inside. "Let's...Let's cum together, OK?"

Sitting up, Yusuke wrapped his arms around him and thrust up, unable to keep himself away from that wonderful heat. "I can't control myself...I'm sorry!" Pushing ho, down, he pounded his ass at a ruthless pace, his pelvis slapping against his.

___ cried out, bouncing with each one of his thrusts as his prostate was ruthlessly fucked. "Ah! Ahh! Aah, Yusuke!" He moaned without abandon, his lower abdomen tightening more and more until- "Aaah!!" He moaned, his entire body shuddering from his release and painting their torsos with more semen. His mind blanked, the only thing registering in his mind was how this cock was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. 

Yusuke watched his expression avidly, never blinking or looking away as he was lost in the throes of pleasure. "That's it..!" He breathed out elatedly, before clenching his jaw as he reached his own release inside him. "Hgh..!" He shuddered, spine tingling up and down and even into his brain. The desperate need inside him abated, leaving his mind clear to imprint the image into his mind. 

___ felt his eyes slowly close as he surrendered to his dreams, body sated. Just for a little while...

* * *

 

The sound of pencil scratching against paper was the first thing to register in his head as ___ slowly came back to consciousness. "Mmm..." He groaned as he cracked open his eyes. His body was so sore but relaxed, he must've had some amazing sex. This wasn't his bed, though. Where was-?

"Ah, you're awake." 

Stilling, he looked up to see Yusuke, dressed in only his slacks. He was sat next to him with his sketchbook, and from the other sketches that were littered around him, ___ could tell he had been drawing for a while. Each piece of paper held a different expression of his face, ranging from neutral to full on mouth open eroticism.

"Are you all right, __?" He asked quietly, putting his sketchpad down to brush his hair out of his face.

___ slowly blinked up at him before covering his mouth as he yawned. The blanket fell off of him as he sat up and stretched his arms. "How long have I been asleep..?"

"Only an hour." Yusuke reassured him as he collected the finished pieces around him back into a folder. Flipping to a new page, he eyed him as he began another drawing. "Your expressions during our copulation were exactly what I had been searching for. The true, raw passion in your face as you reached completion was blessed by the gods themselves..." He rattled off dreamily. "I could not have hoped for a better session, and..." He blushed and looked away. "Of course, our experience together was...enlightening and wonderful. Thank you, ___." 

Softening at his thanks, ___ smiled. "You're welcome, Yusuke. I enjoyed this quite a lot." Standing up from the futon, he grimaced when he felt his dried semen on his entrance and his inner thighs, as well as his own semen staining his chest. "I should go take a shower and then we can check out. I bet our reservation is ending soon anyway." He looked back at Yusuke and resisted the urge to smirk when he noticed his eyes were glued to the apex of his thighs, his pencil stilling in his hand.

Snapping out of his stupor, he nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, of course..."

Once ___ washed off inside the bathroom and dressed in his clothes, they took their belongings and left the love hotel. Stopping once they left the establishment, he waved goodbye before turning down the opposite way to the electronics store to finally get his laptop.

"Wait!"

Pausing, he turned back to look at him curiously. Yusuke glanced away shyly for a moment before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Might...Might you be interested in another session sometime?" He asked quietly, gray eyes pleading for his answer.

Smiling at his question, ___ walked up to him and leaned up to kiss him once more. He felt him respond, but pulled himself away after a moment and slipped a piece of paper into his sketchpad. "Treat me to a cup of coffee first and we'll call it a date." He winked before turning away, walking down the street.

Yusuke stared after him until he couldn't see him anymore through the throng of people, and looked down at the piece of paper he had given him. It held a phone number and chat ID. He slowly smiled to himself, hugging his precious artworks to him. 

___ was his magnum opus.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions, thoughts, likes, dislikes? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
